


Солнце в моей груди

by Reidzy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Сборник драбблов по Наруто, написанные под вдохновением.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. За день до войны. Гаара/Наруто (ER, пропущенная сцена)

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон: за день до войны Гаара заглядывает к Наруто, с которым состоит в отношениях. Напомню, что Наруто знает, что будет война, но не знает, когда. Ибо он вроде как секретное оружие.  
> Пы.Сы. В моей голове Гаара/Наруто крайне нежная пара.  
> 

Ему не стоило здесь находиться — Гаара хорошо это понимал. Настолько хорошо, что не смог сопротивляться своему сильному желанию увидеть Наруто.

Уже завтра утром, которое наступит через семь с половиной часов, начнется война. И Наруто нельзя было об этом знать. У Гаары ныло в груди от этого осознания. Возможно, они больше никогда не увидятся.

— Гаара? — голос у Наруто более чем удивленный. — Ты что тут делаешь?

— У меня миссия здесь. Я уже закончил и скоро ухожу. Хотел тебя увидеть. Потом… Не знаю, когда встретимся.

Наруто серьезно кивнул:

— Ага, война.

Сказать часть правды — это было хорошее решение, понимает Гаара. Так ведь было проще. Во взгляде блондина не было ни толики сомнений. Если надо — прямо сейчас кинется на передовую. Собаку же хотелось защитить его. Даже если для этого нужно было лгать. Да если понадобится, Гаара запечатал бы его в песчаном гробу! Только бы не дать своему главному солнцу оказаться в пекле войны. Он ведь будет рваться на передовую. И с Мадарой чертовым попытается сразиться. И еще чего учудит!

— Я скучаю.

Говорить правду было еще проще, чем полуправду.

— Ты меня смущаешь, — фыркает Наруто, заалев румянцем.

Узумаки — такой открытый, искренний, чувственный — вызывал у Гаары самые странные эмоции и чувства. Их описать даже было трудно. Словно в груди что-то сжималось до самых малых размеров, а после взрывалось фейерверком звезд, посыпая мурашки и пресловутых бабочек, а после снова сжималось и так по кругу.

Прижать Наруто к стене, вдавить посильнее, чтобы обхватить по-собственнически чужую талию и подарить чужим губам трепетный поцелуй. Страсть, обычно бушующая в обоих, сейчас была усмирена. Больше, чем сходить с ума от прикосновений, жара, красоты двух тел, хотелось насладиться мгновениями так сильно, как только было возможно. Запомнить запах. Губы. Прикосновения.

Наруто доверчиво открыл шею, откинув голову назад, зацепился рукой за чужие плечи и впился сильно-сильно, наверняка подарив Гааре синяки в этих местах. Не то, чтобы это действительно волновало Казекаге.

Уже завтра он будет командовать тысячами или миллионами жизней, а сейчас… Сейчас он Собаку но Гаара, влюбившийся бесповоротно в солнечного открытого Узумаки.

— П-постой, — шепнул Наруто, когда чужая рука скользнула под его куртку и футболку, чтобы коснуться открытой кожи. — Тут же Би…

— Мне все равно, — честно сказал Гаара в чужое ухо и заглянул в голубые ясные глаза.

<i>«Мне все равно, потому что, если было бы можно, я бы увел тебя в свои покои».  
«Мне все равно, потому что, если было бы можно, я бы посадил себя на самую крепкую цепь как можно дальше от войны».  
«Мне все равно, потому что, когда все закончится, я сделаю все, чтобы каждый знал, с кем ты проводишь ночи».</i>

Если они погибнут — хоть один из них — вся магия их отношений тут же разрушится.

— Все будет хорошо, — улыбнулся широко Узумаки. — Мы победим.

Слушать коноховца не хотелось. Гаара снова поцеловал его, одной рукой зарывшись в светлые чуть жестковатые волосы.

Возможно, стоило довериться Наруто. Обычно он был прав.


	2. Страшно. Гаара/Наруто (ER, пропущенная сцена)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканон: автор не досмотрел, поэтому сцена в гипотетической передышке поле воскрешения Наруто, пока никто не смотрит. Концентрация на внутренних образах.

У Наруто горячая ладонь.

Гаара робко касается смуглой кожи, не отводя взгляда от голубых ярких глаз, переплетает пальцы и тянет на себя парня, хватая в крепкие объятия.

В памяти казекаге — холодная и бледная кожа, бездыханное тело.

— Прости, Гаара, я напугал тебя, да?

И вот как на него злиться? Обижаться? Виноватый взгляд и широкая улыбка — у Гаары все теплеет в груди от них, зарождается новое солнце. Шиноби песка уверен, что если опустит взгляд ниже, на грудную клетку, увидит, как оно ярко сияет своими лучами. Хотя это, конечно, глупости. У него в груди самое обычное сердце.

— Я больше так не буду, — шепчет доверительно Наруто. — Обещаю.

Это тоже глупости, думается Гааре. Разве может Узумаки не лезть грудью в бой? Он ведь еще не раз попадет в сложные ситуации. И Гаары в следующий раз не будет рядом. Он будет где-нибудь в своей деревне, среди песков.

— Будь осторожен, Наруто.

Смотря на блондина, Гаара думает только об одном: случись что с ним, сможет ли он пережить это? Тогда, на поле боя, бывшему Джинчуурики казалось, что он сам умер. Если бы Гаара владел той самой запретной техникой бабушки Чиё! Хотя, если бы он ею владел, Наруто не простил бы ее использование.

От Наруто пахнет подсолнечниками и потом, пылью еще немного. И все это кажется самым родным запахом в мире. А после запахи становятся еще ярче — это Наруто целует своего друга, любовника. Целует горячо и жадно, кусая Гаару за язык. Влажные мягкие губы и настойчивый язык, не дающий Собаку ни шансу на перехватывание инициативы. Впрочем, песчанику не сильно-то и хочется ею владеть: в широких уверенных ладонях он чувствует себя по-особенному спокойно.

Губы Узумаки переходят на скулы, шею. Шиноби ведет ими по бледной коже, прихватывает венки, а после трогательно носом утыкается в основание шеи. Не одному Гааре было страшно.


	3. Доброе утро. Минато/Наруто (AU, романтика, ER, флафф, инцест)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканон: Минато выжил после нападения Курамы, воспитал сына, а после замутил с ним отношения.

Минато схватился за светлые волосы, оттягивая их до боли. Сгорбившись, он думал об одном: какого черта они творят?

Позади, на светлых простынях лежал его собственный сын. Если Минато обернулся бы, то увидел оголенную грудь, мерно вздымающуюся от каждого вдоха и красноречивые синяки на смуглой коже. Наруто был особенно красив в такие моменты. И чем больше любви и восхищения Минато испытывал к сыну, к его телу, тем больше отвращения испытывал к себе.

Это было хуже, чем любая измена Кушине!

Намиказе вздрогнул, когда позади навалилось тяжелое горячее тело, обхватывая и крепко обнимая отца своими жадными руками.

За своими мыслями Минато не заметил пробуждения за своей спиной.

— Пап, все хорошо. Чего ты? Я люблю тебя, даттебайо, — хрипло и сонно пробубнил Узумаки, умиротворённо положив голову на плечо отцу. Зевнул и улыбнулся.

Тонкая простынь, вероятно, была отброшена в сторону — Минато ощущал теплый живот и пах Наруто, которые прижались к его спине.

— Мне бы твое спокойствие, — печально отозвался Минато. — Я же предаю твою мать, Наруто. Каждый день, час, мгновение, когда мы…

— Мама бы так не посчитала, — упрямо рыкнул в ухо сын. — Ей бы, конечно, не понравилось, но… Это ведь тоже любовь, разве нет?

Предполагать, что и как сказала Кушина, было дело интересным, но бесполезным. Ее уже давно не было рядом. Отчасти Наруто был прав. Кушина не отвернулась бы от своей семьи. Никогда. Но что бы она чувствовала при этом? Заходя по утрам в комнату и видя, как два самых дорогих ей человека спят, переплетая конечности, словно пытаясь стать единым целым?

Возможно, додумывал Намиказе, если бы Кушина была жива, такое вообще бы никогда не случилось. Может быть, эти неправильные отношения начались из-за ее отсутствия? Или же…

Наруто ощутимо прикусил мочку уха Минато, отвлекая от теорий и додумок.

— Па, какая разница, что было бы и как?

Рука сына скользнула по острой скуле, к волосам, мягко отнимая ладони Намиказе, а после успокаивающе стала массировать кожу голову.

Сам мужчина был наг наполовину: перед тем, как уснуть, он натянул штаны, словно это могло сделать ситуацию лучше.

От легкого массажа, навязчивых покусывания и поцелуев Минато затопили нежность и страсть. Что бы ни говорил сам себе Намиказе, он и правда любил сына, пусть даже не совсем так, как стоило.

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул Узумаки, ощутив, как острые плечи расслабились.

Минато повернул голову к Наруто, подцепил его лицо за подбородок и несильно потянул на себя, чтобы оставить на родных губах легкий поцелуй.

Наруто выглядел счастливым.

Он поднялся с кровати, отстранившись от отца, и перетек на его колени, усевшись на них с самым уверенным видом. Узумаки не смущала собственная нагота. Как и собственный утренний стояк. Чужой, впрочем, тоже не смущал.

Положил руки на чужие плечи, прижался тазом к чужому животу и улыбнулся.

— М, доброе утро, пап!

В этом юноше было все родное. Каждый сантиметр кожи, каждая царапина и шрам, каждая веснушка и родинка. Ладонь мужчина легла на чужую грудь. Туда, где гулко, влюбленно и неприлично счастливо билось сердце сына, отражая все чувства самого Намиказе. После скользнула вниз, к паху.

Минато мягко улыбнулся, как умел только он.

— Доброе утро, Наруто.


	4. Бескрайняя пустыня. Гаара/Наруто (односторонний), Наруто/Хината. (ER, драма)

Гаара пожимает крепкую ладонь Наруто.

Как Казекаге.

Как друг.

Узумаки улыбается, смеется и неловко чешет затылок, сбивая с непривычки головной убор. После они разжимают руки, и Наруто приобнимает за талию красавицу Хинату.

— Я же говорил, что стану Хокаге.

— Я всегда в тебя верила, Наруто, — смущенно и счастливо говорит девушка.

— Я тоже, — замечает Гаара.

Хината очень красивая, повторяет себе снова и снова Собаку. Она заботливая жена, любящая. У нее нежная улыбка, тонкий стан и влюбленный взгляд. Она по-настоящему хорошая жена для Узумаки. Он ведь заслужил свое счастье. Смуглая рука на чужой талии выглядит уместно и инородно одновременно. Гааре эгоистично хочется, чтобы эта широкая ладонь лежала на чужой талии, закутанной в плотную ткань, не женской ни разу.

Но он лишь смотрит в прозрачные глаза Хинаты:

— Поздравляю, Хината.

Бывшая Хьюго кивает Гааре и трогательно кладет голову на чужое плечо.

Это горячее солнце — Наруто Узумаки — принадлежит теперь ей по праву. Так же, как и всей деревне. И она наслаждается каждым мгновением, о котором мечтала много лет, за которые боролась так, как умела.

Гаара все это понимает, он старается понимать. Честно.

Но в груди у него — ноющая бездна. Много лет назад Гаара бы избавился от этой чудесной, прекрасной Хинаты, а теперь — пытался понять.

Казекаге переводит взгляд с девушки на ее мужа. Обворожительного, счастливого мужа.

Наруто и правда заслужил эту девушку, шанс создать теплую крепкую семью, которой у него никогда не было. И Наруто совсем не виноват в том, что Гаара так по-глупому и безнадежно влюблен в него уже много лет.

_За плечами Собаку — бескрайняя пустыня._


	5. Счастливый необъятный мир. Итачи/Хината (AU, флафф, романтика)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я просто хотела сделать эту зарисовку. Я не шипперю Итачи и Хинату, но я видел некоторое....на фикбуке. Захотелось забыть. Ну, и это довольно личная зарисовка вышла, а еще наивная. Но здесь все мило до конца. Я просто наслаждался текстом, насладитесь и вы :з  
> Приятного прочтения.
> 
> P.S. Автор хочет признаться: я влюблен в Хинату с первого сезона. Хехе. Поддержите мою любовь к ней лайками, хо-хо, ну, или просто поддержите автора :з

Они сидели за одним кухонным столом в тихом уютном уединении. Итачи смотрел на нежные черты ее лица, на спутанные распущенные волосы, чуть вьющиеся к концам.

Рабочая неделя вышла тяжелой, но уже завтра начинались выходные.

— Сходим куда-нибудь?

Хината подняла заспанный взгляд от чашки и улыбнулась.

— Было бы неплохо. Дома сидеть не хочется после всех отчетов и закрытых сеток. Мне уже в кошмарах сниться будут цифры и подсчеты.

— Парк снова открылся. Помнишь тот, где я сделал тебе предложение?

— Закончили с реставрацией?

— Видимо, — брюнет поднялся со своего места и поставил чашку в раковину. Он встал за спиной своей жены и положил руки на родные плечи, начиная массировать.

От мужчины приятно пахло свежестью и немного темным виноградом.

Девушка прикрыла глаза, вспоминая упомянутый парк.

Наверное, их пара казалась немыслимой обоим семьям. Гордые Учиха, упрямые Хьюго — семьи-кланы, соперничавшие во всем и всегда. Итачи был подающим надежды преемником, который должен был (по мнению Фугаку) свергнуть Хьюго с рынка, Хината же была ребенком-разочарованием, которую жаждали отправить подальше, чтобы в противовес Итачи поставить своего гения — Неджи.

Они впервые встретились в одном университете, а не как дети враждующих семей. Итачи заканчивал второе высшее, Хината перевелась на второй курс. Они виделись в одних коридорах, иногда попадали на совместные массовые лекции и могли сесть за одним столом в столовой. Отстраненная от дел фирм, соперничества и конкуренции, девушка не интересовалась Учиха.

Вероятно, это было лучшим, что могло случиться в ее жизни.

Случайные и редкие встречи по иронии судьбы происходили все чаще. Столкновения в торговых центрах, стояние на одной остановке, встречи в парке, совместные столы в библиотеке — позже оказалось, что случайности в этих встречах было ни грамма.

<i>«Я был очарован тобой с первого взгляда и хотел видеться чаще»</i>, — признался однажды Итачи, уже во время их отношений.

Их родители, их семьи, сестры и братья были против встреч, свиданий, отношений. Саске, обзывающий как Хинату, так и брата, чтобы попытаться его образумить, Фугаку, неодобряюще и разочарованно поглядывающий на сына, Ханаби, дразнящая сестру «учиховской» и отец, раз за разом упрекающий свою дочь — как же давно это было?

Хината положила одну ладонь поверх руки Итачи, сжав, а после мягко убрала ладони со своих плеч. Она запрокинула голову, тепло и счастливо улыбнувшись. Спокойный, заботливый, упрямый Итачи смог разрушить не только сложившийся в их семьях порядок, но и «оковы несчастья» Хинаты — так она называла про себя собственную несостоятельность.

— Милая?

Аккуратная ладонь поднялась к чужому лицу, касаясь щеки, поглаживая скулу и убирая тонкую прядку темных волос за ухо.

Неджи и Саске отвоевали свои места в отныне совместном бизнесе их семей, а Итачи и Хината наслаждались своей свободой, своими отношениями.

Было ли все идеально?

Нет, конечно, нет. Хината могла припомнить не один случай, когда им приходилось с Итачи спорить из-за упрямства обоих, уговаривать друг друга, приводить аргументы. И, конечно же, они ссорились по мелочам. Как все нормальные люди.

Итачи наклонился и поцеловал Хинату в лоб.

— Пошли, пора спать.

Поднявшись, девушка не дала мужу сдвинуться — крепко обняла, уткнувшись лицом в грудь. От ласкового перебирания волос на душе стало спокойнее, теплее, лучше.

Хината вспоминала тот самый парк, куда они завтра планировали наведаться.

Итачи, стоявший на одном колене со своей неизменной нежной улыбкой, в воспоминаниях девушки казался самым ярким элементом. Это была весна, лепестки сакуры постоянно падали с деревьев, подхватывались ветром, запутывались в чужих волосах. И тот парк, тот день, стали самыми волшебными воспоминаниями среди остальных, не менее чудесных.

Встав на цыпочки, Хината поцеловала мужа в губы и тихо рассмеялась.

— Я люблю тебя.

Учиха выдохнул.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, милая. Пошли спать.

И какая была разница, что именно связало их вдвоем несколько лет назад?

Вдвоем они чувствовали себя самыми полноценными, самыми правильными и самыми счастливыми людьми в этом бескрайнем и необъятном мире.


	6. Спи, Сакура. Сакура/Ино (R; ER; романтика; флафф)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Короче, с почином меня. Второй фемслэш в моих работах и первый полноценный, я щитаю. Писалось вдохновенно и влюбленно, но в одно местечке автор знатно провис, поняв, что не так хорошо шарит и представляет фемлэш, как просто слэш. Но я старался :3  
> Приятного чтения.
> 
> Вдохновивший арт от Crazy Tom:  
> https://twitter.com/CrazyTom666/status/1100031170186805248  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0QYG93X4AECPaX.jpg

У Сакуры от «женского», если так подумать, ровным счетом ничего. У нее нет груди, да и талии тоже, у нее твердые жесткие мускулы и множество шрамов, которые, как правило, украшают лишь мужчин.

Ино перебирает короткие волосы и думает о том, что взгляд у Харуно тоже не женский: когда она смотрит так прямо, нахмурив брови, сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, пробирает до дрожи.

Ино ведет кончиками пальцев по чужой щеке.

Кожа сухая.

Сакуре не хватает витаминов и отдыха. Она всегда напряжена. Не умеет расслабляться. После долгого рабочего дня Харуно тяжело заставить отойти от плиты или иных домашних дел. Для этого Ино приходится спорить с упрямой-упрямой Сакурой, пока та не фыркнет сердито и не бухнется демонстративно на диван, сложив руки на груди. И потом еще взглядом сверлит, словно говорит: «Почему бы тебе не позволить мне помочь?» Но это недолго длится, усталость берет даже упрямую Харуно. Ее всегда идеально-прямая спина расслабляется, плечи опускаются, черты лица разглаживаются. Это нормально, считает Ино, что они так спорят. Им обеим нравится.

Сакура любит зеленый чай и кривится, если Ино кладет в свою чашку сахар.

_«Ты перебиваешь вкус зеленого чая»._

_«Извращенка»._

_«Ты бы еще лимон кинула… Нет, Ино!»_

Яманака очень любит руки своей девушки. Тонкие пальцы, выступающие венки, жесткие подушечки пальцев — даже ладони говорят о волевом характере Харуно. Но Ино знает, что эти сильные ладони могут касаться бережно и ласково, дарить прикосновения более нежные, чем чьи-либо еще.

Ино нравится сидеть рядом, водя по чужому предплечью, а потом брать ладонь Сакуры и подносить к губам, ласково касаясь косточек.

В отличие от большинства девушек, Сакуру не бросает в жар от легких ласк. Ее кожа, закаленная во множествах битв, нечувствительна к ласке. Если укусить Харуно за мочку уха, она не вздрогнет и не прикроет глаза от удовольствия, как делает это блондинка. И если поцеловать в шею, обхватить губами кожу, Сакура не выдохнет чуть рвано.

Но они вдвоем уже так давно вместе, что Ино знает: Сакуре нравится, когда ее крепко удерживают и вдавливают в любую поверхность, ей нравится, когда Яманака плетет замысловатые узоры веревок, сковывая руки, а после водит по шрамам руками, целует нечувствительную кожу, разводит уверенно ноги, чтобы касаться внутренней стороны бедер — единственное место с чувствительной кожей. Еще ей нравится, когда Яманака оглаживает ступни, разминает их, а после обхватывает аккуратные пальчики с бесцветным или почти бесцветным лаком губами.

У Харуно вообще очень красивые ноги. Особенно лодыжки. Косточки, аккуратно выступающие у ступни, кажутся Яманако невероятно притягательными.

Сакуре, думается Ино, не нужно надевать приталенные платья с большим вырезом или тонкие почти прозрачные блузки, чтобы выглядеть «женственно». Ей невероятно идут более сдержанные наряды. Например, укороченные брюки, открывающие обзор на ступни, и темные рубашки.

Вся женственность Сакуры не в том, что обычно подразумевают под этим понятием. Она вся — исключение из правил. Самое любимое исключение, если признаться.

Яманака любит раздевать Харуно. Снимать с нее всю эту сдержанную строгую одежду, оголяя плечи, грудь, добираясь до живота и паха. Нетерпеливо целовать ключицы, кусать розовые соски и массировать аккуратную, почти незаметную грудь легкими прикосновениями. Каждым жестом Ино воспевает свою Сакуру, воспевает красоту, которая недоступна никому иному.

Слушать тихие стоны и шумные выдохи, ловить смягченный просящий взгляд зеленых глаз — настоящее наслаждение для Ино.

Она любит Сакуру всем телом и каждой клеточкой пресловутой души.

Любит ее, когда Харуно отсыпается после тяжелых миссий или смен, когда они упрямо спорят и ломают в порыве эмоций мебель, когда жадно целуются и сплетаются нагими телами, когда гуляют по Конохе или тихо болтают ни о чем в кровати.

Ино просто любит Сакуру, лежащую рядом. Утыкается сонно носом в основание шеи. Розовые волосы мягко щекочут лицо.

— Мм… Ино?

Девушка тепло улыбается.

— Спи, Сакура.


End file.
